The Lovely World Accademy
by XxTimeOfDeathxX
Summary: Ivan is a troublesome teen sent to bording school. Yao is a foreign exchange student and they are put in the same room... RussiaX China   and others
1. Chapter 1 Roomies

**Okay I wanted to write another Fan fic! Any who, **

**this is about teen Yao x teen Ivan… **

**It is two sided so it goes back and forth from each perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! **

**Ivan **

I was new at this boarding school, and I felt totally alone.

I was one of those people that society didn't appreciate.

I got into a lot of trouble, so my parents sent me here.

I didn't care though, it wasn't a big deal.

I walk up the stairs and look back at the note that the people in my office gave me.

It told me where my room was, my schedule, and it had a map of the school. I stop at the fourth flight of the dormitory, and walk down the vast halls.

I was glad that this was an all boys academy.

That means no girls to stalk you or anything.

I stop at a door that said 'Ivan Braginsky' and another unfamiliar name.

It looked Chinese but sort of cute.

I walk into the room to find a few bags on top of a bed on the right side of the room, so put mine on the opposite bed.

Then a small Asian walks out of the bathroom, and stops to look at me. "Hello…" he says.

His eyes were almost as black as ink, his hair was so silky, and his little body was so fragile.

He was just so graceful; the way he walked was beautiful.

"Hello," I greet with a smile.

Maybe I could get close to this person.

"I am Ivan!" I say walking over to him and hold out my hand anticipating him to take it.

"My name is Yao," he said, his voice sort of feminine like, but very silky. He just stood there to look at my hand.

I pull it back to my side and ask, "Are you new too?"

**Yao **

I was a foreign exchange student, and felt as though I did not belong. Everything was just so different here, or was that me?

I walk up to a door that says 'Yao Wang' and I walk through.

There was another name on it but I didn't pay attention to it.

I slowly pick up my bags and set them on a bed on the right side of the room.

I walk into the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

I walk into the bathroom and curse under my breath.

I felt so out of place here.

I just wish that I could meet some one that felt so alone and left behind like me.

I sit down next to the sink to think.

Atleast I had my 2 little brothers and little sister here too.

The youngest was my sister, Taiwan, oldest was Kiku, and the middle one was Im Yong Soo.

Taiwan breathes fire and is all about gossip, Kiku is very… quiet… well I haven't talked to him in a while since we had a fight, and Yong was a pervert.

Gosh what a family.

I get up and walk out of the bathroom to see a new face.

He looked Russian, and was quite cute.

He had white hair, violet eyes, and a child like face.

He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with Russian lettering on it.

He wore a black and gray fat striped long sleeve under it and black jeans.

He had combat boots on and this just pulled it all together.

"Hello…" I manage to say, I just couldn't let go of looking into his dark ominous eyes that was just like darkness trying to swallow you whole. "Hello," he says in return to me, with a warm smile.

"I am Ivan!" he says extending his hand I guess wanting me to meet it with mine.

"My name is Yao," I say trying to hide the slight blush on my cheeks.

All I could do is stand there and look at his hand until he pulled it back to his side.

His nails were covered in a black polish that just shined.

"Are you new too?" he asked me, which caught me off guard.

**Ivan **

"Yes… My siblings and I are foreign exchange students," he said turning to go sit on his bed.

"Oh…" I say sitting on my bed facing him.

"And you?" he asks in return "Sorry for prying, you don't have to share…" he quickly added.

"No it is fine… I get into lots of trouble and my parents sent me here hoping it would… help I guess…" you know, I haven't actually thought about why I am here…

Well not really that, but why they sent me to this particular school?

"Oh…" he says.

Xxx

In the middle of the night, I have that same nightmare.

It is where my mother's ghost comes forth to me all bloody and tells me to find someone to get close to.

Then my step mother walks up behind her with a knife and slashes her.

I hated that nightmare so I usually sleep during the day for nightmares never step into the light of day.

I get up and head into the bathroom, sit on the floor next to the sink, and my head phones in my ears.

I smuggled them in for they comfort me.

I blare heavy metal, but soft enough so that I wouldn't wake my room mate.

**Yao**

I answer back very truthfully for that I feel I can get quite close to this person.

"Yes… My siblings and I are foreign exchange students," I say, turning to go sit on my bed.

"Oh…" he said as he sat on his, and faced me.

I can't tear my contact with his beautiful eyes.

"And you?" I say, quickly regretting my question and quickly add "Sorry for prying, you don't have to share…"

"No it is fine… I get into lots of trouble and my parents sent me here hoping it would… help I guess…" he says, looking strait back into my eyes.

"Oh…" is all I could manage to say while looking into the two violet back holes inserted into his head.

I loved them.

Xxx

I wake up in the middle of the night to find Ivan not in his bed.

I walk into the bathroom and sure enough he was there sitting on the floor listening to heavy metal.

"Are you okay?" I ask with a worried look while walking over to him. "Yes…"He said while turning his music down a moving over for me to sit down next to him.

I take that opening, and I feel… well… safe with him.

Xxx

We sit there all night and talk.

We have a lot of common interest like, we hate sleeping at night, the same school schedule, and we both have siblings that we have to take care of.

I did confess that I loved his eyes, and the way a felt safe with him.

That seemed to make his day, and I started feeling something for him.

I do not know what but it was something.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Okay… I think that was good for my second fiction… I am also currently writng 'Isn't War Lovely' and it is also RoChu.**

**This will be an ongoing process… **

**Reviews are closest to godliness!**

**(^w^)**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**Update! Yess I have brought wonderful fluff for you enjoyment! **

**Disclaimer: I have NEVER owned nor WILL NEVER own Hetalia…**

**Oh and I write Fan Fiction because I have homework that is stupid and I hate my teacherXD!**

**Ivan **

We stayed up all night… just talking.

He even said that my eyes were beautiful and that he felt safe with me.

I knew I could get close to this person, and hopefully we will be even more so.

I really like Yao.

We finally get up at like 8AM and get ready for our classes.

I am glad Yao and I get to spend a lot of time together, because he is my first real friend.

Maybe I will get to meet his siblings today!

We did talk about siblings last night but I just want to meet them.

**Yao**

We get dressed; well I did in the bathroom.

Then we grab our bags and out the door we go.

I was really glad to have met Ivan.

I did not want him to meet the family because… well… I don't want to be embarrassed by Yong and his 'over protective-ness' and Taiwan will try to squeeze all the information out of him until… well let me not go there.

We walk down the vast halls, others looking our way at 'the new kids'.

We start down the stairs until to boys stop us.

One was about Ivan's height and the other a little shorter; the tall one had ashy blond hair with glasses on his face, and the other had unusually thick eyebrows, but it fit.

Eyebrows had the most vibrant green eyes and tall had almost glowing bright blue eyes.

The tall one asks, "Which is Yao?" "That is I" I say as he looks down at me. "Then you are Ivan?" eyebrows says looking at the big Russian.

"Da" he said in return to eyebrows.

"Cool dudes! I am Alfred and this is Arthur! We will show you around campus!" tall sai—I mean Alfred said.

He takes my hand and pulls me off, but Ivan and Arthur are close behind. Later, I finally get my hand back from Alfred's clutches.

He had showed us the classrooms, the cafeteria, the lounges (for students!), and the other dormitories.

Finally it is time for class, so we part in the court yard.

I still feel as though I do not belong.

I don't know about Ivan but I am happy he is here.

**Ivan**

Yao is so enlightening.

I don't now how he can smile at me with just so much joy.

And the two, Alfred and Arthur, are quite annoying.

But I will just have to deal with it.

We walk into the classroom and take out seats right next to each other in the very back of the room.

Yao had the window seat but I didn't mind.

I was just lucky to be his friend.

The other students fill into the room.

They all look sort of different, like they are from different countries.

"Hello Amigo!" a pepped up Spaniard said in my face.

Yao looks over and sees me and smiles.

"Oh two Amigos? Hey Gilbert! We have two newbies!" he yells across 2 rows to an albino kid that looks over and starts over towards us.

"Hey Toni! Newbies?" albino said; he had a German accent, but just slightly.

He stood in between our rows.

I nod, no expression and Yao just smiles and says, "Hello…" His voice was so adorable.

Then another with blond hair just above his shoulders and a small beard pops up and says, "Hello, mon amour…" while picking up Yao's hand and kissing it.

Yao was in shock but started to blush as red as a single rose.

"Stop it Francis! Don't patronize the new kids!" the Spaniard says, tsk-ing the blond.

The Albino had red eyes…I had just noticed.

"Hon Hon Hon," the Blondie laughed.

Yao was still in shock, staring into space.

"Looks like we have an emo…" Albino whispered to the Spaniard. "That's not nice, Amigo!" he said, he accent thick. "I am Antonio!" the Spaniard said, shoving his hand towards mine.

I look at it because I didn't want to do anything. "Ivan… I'm Ivan…" I say, looking at Yao.

"I am Yao…" Yao said with a cute smile, and slight blush brushed over his cheeks.

"I am the awesome Gilbert!" Albino said, puffing up his chest.

"I am Francis…" Blondie said with a wink at Yao.

That made me want to punch the bond in the face for treating Yao like that!

**Yao**

That Blond pissed me off…

He was a perverted flirt… because he reeked of desperation.

I look at Ivan but then the teacher walks in and everyone gets to their seats. The teacher looked German.

"Hello I am Mr. Germania…" he said looking back at Ivan and me.

Ivan looked at me and I looked back.

This was world debates class…

Goodie…

Xxx

When class was over, it was time for lunch.

Ivan and I walk together as usual, but he seemed a little mad.

I decided to ask him when we sat down.

Oh god, I see Yong…

He was sitting with my little brother Hong? I haven't seen Hong since he was little and got took away by angry people!

He was always my favorite… I know, horrible to say, but it was true.

Yong sees me and gets up and pulls Hong along with.

They run over to us, Hong's eyes watering, mine started to as he latches onto my neck.

We just let our words of mandarin flow as we embrace each other.

Ivan just stood there dead founded.

"Ivan…" I say wiping my eyes, "These are my little brothers, Im Yong Soo, and Hong…" I gesture to each and continue, "Guys, this is Ivan, my friend and roommate."

Ivan smiles and says "Hello…" his Russian accent showing very visibly. Then Taiwan walks over, pulling Kiku along.

"And also, this is Taiwan, my little sister, and Kiku, my other little brother…" I add on.

"Tai, Kiku, this is Ivan." I say once more.

Ivan smiles once more.

To keep from losing Ivan from the sea of people, I grab his hand.

This seemed to catch him off guard in some way.

I felt a little embarrassed about it, but whatever.

**Ivan**

His family seemed nice…

He has a lot of siblings, but when we talked, he never mentioned Hong, and when they embraced and spoke in a different language, I felt as though they have not seen each other in a very long time.

If it was enough to make Yao cry… then again, I still do not know that much about Yao yet…

yet…

Xxx

We sit down to eat; I sit next to Yao, Hong on the other side, Kiku at the end, Yong in front of Yao, and Taiwan at the other end.

I think this made Yao uncomfortable, so every one starts their own conversation.

And for some reason, Yao was still holding my hand, but I didn't mind.

"So how do you know Ivan, Yao?" Yong said leaning over the table, almost as if he was peering into his soul.

"Um… We are roommate, and I guess that just made us good friends. Some one to have around that ISN'T family…" he said back peering at me and then back at Yong.

Yong sat back dramatically, clutching his chest.

"That… hurts… Yao…" he said dramatically as if he was going to cry.

Yao smirks at him and then looks back at me.

He looks into my eyes, just a blank face.

I look back into his almond ones, and find both of us smiling.

It was like we could read each other's mind.

Like I said, I am happy Yao is here.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Okay! This chapter is done! Now time for the next one :)**

**Sorry I kind of made Russia emo in this but I feel that if we were in the real world, I feel he would emo… that is just how I roll… Anyway…**

**Reviews make my day! Because nothing else will brighten me but the thought of people actually reading this! Thanks to you who have read and reviewed! Love yall!**


	3. Chapter 3 The night

**Update!**

**Sorry this is late and junk…. Tests, homework, projects, and doctor appointments all came at once! Any way here is the fluffy substances that all Hetalia fans crave! (don't worry I know the feeling XD)**

**Ivan**

I don't think I want Natalia to meet Yao. I think Natalia will get jealous and try to kill him… Literally… I don't know… I will just let it happen when it happens. Yao and I walk up the stairs and down the hall to our dorm. Still, others watch as we go by. Alfred and Arthur pop out of no where. "Hey dudes!" Alfred yells, slinging his arm around Yao like he would to an old buddy… But we had only known them since this morning. Arthur looked annoyed at this, then Alfred noticed and pulled his arm away. He grabbed Arthur's hand, which surprised him, and he blushed. Yao couldn't help but giggle. I smiled. I have just noticed that Yao is the first person in my whole life to make me smile from the inside. I knew he was special. I wanted to just go back to our room, but Alfred spoke up after he broke his gaze at Arthur. "So, dudes, wanna come to our party off campus? Everyone is gonna be there!" Alfred said. I look at Yao and he looks at me. "Sure?" I say as Yao nods. "Awesome! Here is the address!" he blurts as he hands me a little slip of paper. I stick it in my pocket. "It is tomorrow night." he said as they started to walk away, hand in hand. I had noticed that there were a lot of gay couples here. Not in a bad way, just an observation. Yao and I continue to our room when we were stopped by a little Italian. Well he wasn't little, just weak and scrawny. He was hovering, and saying, "Veh… Veh… Veh…" over and over until a big, muscular, blond pulled him over his shoulder. He walked away muttering something in German. I shake it off and walk through the door. Yao follows me in, sitting his stuff on his bed. "Do you think we really fit in?" he said so innocently, looking down at his stuff he had just sat down. "I mean, do you think we are accepted?" he adds on, turning around to look at me. "I don't know… But we will find out, won't we? And just remember, I accept you…" I say looking down at him, caressing his cheek.

**Yao**

His hands are so strong, and so willing. He accepts me? That is the best thing I have ever herd. All my life, I have tried to live up to so high standards, but when with him, I feel I can lay back and enjoy everything. "Ivan… I accept you too… I have since the start, the beginning, when we first met…" I say pulling him for a hug. We part a few minutes later, and I walk into the bathroom to get dressed for bed… As if I was going to sleep though. I can't leave Ivan awake and alone. I come out of the bathroom and sit on my bed. "Ivan… Do you think we will have fun, at the party?" I say, breaking the heavy silence. "Da…" he says, coming over and sitting beside me. He strokes my head. "Ivan?" "Yes?" "I have something to say… but don't laugh, okay?" "Why would I laugh at you? You are the most important person in the world to me…" I start to blush and continue, " I have feelings… for you… I know we have only known each other for like a day, but it feels like centuries…" I was so afraid of rejection, but I know I van wasn't that kind of person. "Yao… I do too…" he said a few seconds later. I look up at him and he looks down at me and smiles a small yet satisfying smile. He was hurting in his heart… I could tell. I want to fill that hole in him with all the love I can. I will. Ivan leans down and kisses me on the lips. My first kiss and I felt fireworks. I thought that was a cheesy myth but I felt it. We part and I get pulled in for a hug. We sit like that for hours, until the sun raised. "Yao, I love you…" Ivan said as we were about to get up to get ready. "I love you too, Ivan…"

**Ivan**

I had to confess. I don't care if I have only known him for a day, I know what I feel and I will doubt no part of it. Yao is my one and only. I feel that the whole hiding the love thing is so stupid. If you are afraid of rejection, get over it. I feel that love is love and you have to confess. Never give up. I was happy to find out what that feeling was. Like I said, I knew he was special. I can't wait for the party now, because I want to hang out with Yao by our selves. I know we will be at a party, but that gives us time to be together and not at school. This school is okay, and Thank God I haven't run into Natalia yet. That would be a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4 The Club and Secret

**Update!**

**I felt bad for having the other chapter up so late so I wrote another! **

**I wrote my fluffiness for all to read!**

**Yao**

I rebrush my hair and put back to the way it was. Ivan and I were getting ready for the party. I stare at myself in the mirror and wonder, _Who am i?_ I can't help but think of what I got myself into. I am a girl that snuck into an all boys academy; I just wanted to be with my family and not alone at home with Tai. Am I really that selfish? I splash some water on my face. At least Yong, Hong, Kiku, and Tai are the only ones that know. But the funny thing is, is that people compliment me for looking as pretty as a girl. Ivan walks into the bathroom and I look at him in the mirror. "Oops…" he said smiling.

I turn around to meet his gaze. "It's oka-," is all I could put out until he kissed me. It was one of those kind that send you into a trance instantly. When we parted, I check my watch. "Time to go?" Ivan asks, still gazing down into my cinnamon eyes. His accent was beautiful.I nod and we both smile. We walk into the hall and more people stare at us as we walk hand in hand.

**Ivan**

We hop in to the car and I pull out the directions. We pull out of the car deck and take a right on a street called 'World Peace Ave." Such a retarded name.

We pull up to a big club with a ton of people in line, and lots of lights to give someone a seizure. We get out of the car and Yao instantly came over to me for warmth because he was shivering. It was like 30 below, but I was used to it. Yao was from China though, so it doesn't get very cold there. We walk up to the line that held about 300 people. I check the note again to see if we are at the right said to go to the V.I.P. lane because we would never get in through the regular one. We walk up to the big men and hand them the card. They nod and pull the rope back for us to proceed. When we get in, I see Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. We proceed over to them near the bar. I couldn't wait to get something to drink. "Dudes! Sup?" Alfred boasted at us. Arthur looked pissed or something, Antonio was hanging on an angry Italian, Gilbert was making out with what looked to be Alfred's brother, and Francis had a creepy smile on his face. Yao nods as a greeting and smiles. Then the Italian that was in our way last night, and the German that carried him away walked up. The Italian and the other angry one looked like brothers. The angry one had darker hair and a curl on the opposite side of his head. "Ciao! I am Feliciano! This is Ludwig!" The air head said. Yao smiles and says, "I am Yao!" I follow and greet them by saying, "I am Ivan…" but I didn't smile. The air head was very weak looking, but his friend, I mean Ludwig, was very muscular. He looked very annoyed. Yao and I stood hand in hand talking with our new found friends.

**Yao**

Everybody was drinking, but I refuse. I rather stay sober, plus alcohol is very disapproved in China. Well at least that was how I was raised. Ivan had drank a lot of vodka, yet he was still sober. I was not the only one who didn't drink though, Feliciano didn't either. Ivan kept looking over at me, I guess to see if I was okay. Yong and Hong run up to us. Yong was as drunk as a squirrel with steroids. Hong was sober but they tried to pull me over to dance. I refused, but Ivan insisted. Ivan, Hong, Yong, and I go to the dance floor. I can't dance, only like a girl, but Ivan was so comforting. I will have to tell him sooner or later.

xxx

Yong was about to pass out from to much alcohol consumption, Hong was running out of energy cause I think he drank a red bull, Ivan was right with me, but it was nearing 3 in the morning. I began to get tired and I guess Ivan did too because he kept on yawning. He finally looks over at me and asked, "Are you ready to go?" I nod and stand up from the table. I bid a farewell to our new found friends, and also Hong and Yong. I didn't see Kiku here. Ivan and I walk out to the car, and we get in. When we stop at a red light I say, "Ivan, I have to tell you something…" "Yes, Yao?" he says looking over at me. I didn't want to tell him, but it is better than him finding out on his own. "I-… I don't want you to… to get mad or… or anything…" "Yao, you can tell me anything," he said as he caressed my cheek. "I-… I am a girl…" I say turning my head and looking down at my feet. "Oh… Is that all?" he said trying not to freak out and turning his head forward. "I am sorry… I didn't want to be left… behind… by my family… *sniff* I am sorry!" I say as tears roll down my cheeks. "I-… I-… I don't want to be alone anymore!" I say as I throw myself into my hands. "I had always been alone… My whole life… and reject all my life… I have waited my whole life… to meet some one as sweet, caring, passionate, and as protective as you… I feel so selfish…" I say as I bring myself out of my hands, and look over at him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me in. "Yao…"

**Ivan**

So Yao is a girl? That was very surprising. It still doesn't change the way I feel about _her_. Good thing I am good at keeping secrets. That also means that I sleep in the same room as a girl, I can't just walk into the bathroom like I did about 10 hours ago, and I have to be more protective of her. At least I love her! Yao is amazing, I can't imagine her being rejected or alone. I guess her siblings have been here for a long time. Does she really think of me as sweet, caring, passionate, and protective? I just hope I don't end up hurting her like everyone else who has tried to get close to me. But Yao already worked her way into my life. I am thankful for that… if it was other wise, then I would be alone again.

Xxxxxx

**TWIST! Hahaha I twisted it! How do ya'll like it? Rewiew!**

**Oops! Forgot:**

**I do not own Hetalia!**


	5. Chapter 5 Yong did WHAT?

**Update!**

**Sorry that this is late but I have been busy with family and haven't been home in almost 3 days! I will try to do better about this. And without further ado, Chapter 5 of The Lovely World Academy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Germany would never wear a shirt again:)**

**Yao**

I lay awake in my bed wondering what Ivan is thinking. I just don't know if it was the right thing to tell him in that sort of manner. It was like 3 in the morning, and it has been 3 weeks since I have arrived at this academy. Ivan and my relationships haven't changed in the slightest, but Ivan is very… um… violent, yes violent. He carries a water pipe around in his black hoodie, a knife in his combat boots, and his eyes can burn a hole in your soul. He is also very protective of things that he holds close, and I think that I am the only thing that he holds precious. I sit up and put my feet on the floor to turn to look out the window. The campus was actually very beautiful at night. The roses and Japanese cherry blossoms look especially pretty. I lay back down in my bed, thinking of what will come of the next day. I relax and slip into a wonderful sleep.

6 hours later

I open my eyes to a room that is flooded with the sunshine from the window. I quickly shield my eyes at the sudden brightness. Ivan was not in the room, so he must be in the cafeteria. I stand up and walk into the bathroom. The weird thing is that we share a bathroom with the room next us.

The people are known as the Vargas brothers. They are twins that look almost identical, but one is in a bad mood most of the time, but the other is very carefree and easygoing. They have a strange curl that sticks out from the side of their heads, but the moody one has the curl on the right side of his head and it is slightly lower. The other has the curl on the left side of his head, but it is higher than the other's. I walk into the bathroom to hear the twins having a little quarrel.

I shake it off and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was so knotted, my pajamas were a little big on me, but silk is the most comfortable. I splash some water on my face and dry it off. "Ve~ Fratello~! Be nice~!" The carefree Italian said to his moody brother… Oh and their names were Feliciano and Romano but a few people call him Lovino. "No!" Romano said to his twin as he whined. Romano was sort of a hot head, but cared about his siblings.

I hop into the shower, and about 5 minutes later, Lovino walks into the bathroom. Oh no, I forgot to lock the door. What do I do? I was freaking out! He shuts the door, and I peak around from the curtain, to see if is gone. The coast looked clear. I finish washing my hair out the second time, and get out. I hand a towel around me and walk up to the mirror to Romano on the floor staring at. I shriek, and he stares at me. "Fratello, are you okay?" Feliciano said from the other side of the door, sounding worried. Ivan runs in through the other door, and stops in his tracks to see standing with a towel around me and Romano sitting on the floor next to the sink.

Ivan shoots Romano a death glare and mudders, "Get …out…" with a murderous aura comingoff of him. Romano yelps and gets up to run out of the door. Ivan looked so mad. I was too. We stood there for a few moments of silence before I speak up and say, "Can I get dressed?" my voice was so soft that I could barely hear it myself . He nods and walks out; his face looked a little disappointed. I quickly get dressed, and I leave my hair down for it to air dry.

I walk out of the bathroom to see that Ivan was not in out room. I think he is mad at me, so I have to find him and reassure him that nothing happened. I head out of the room and down the stairs. I walk into the cort yard to see him sitting at a table surrounded by sunflowers. He was just sitting there, doing nothing. I walk over and sit down across from him. He looks me in the eyes, and I feel like I am not connected to the earth anymore.

"I am sorry… I didn't know he was sitting in there… I would have stayed in the shower if I knew… I am sorry…" I say as I stutter a little. "It is okay, but you just have to be more careful… I don't want you kicked out of Hetalia Academy. Just please be a little more careful…" He said, his child like smile came back as he started to speak. He reaches over the table and kisses me there. It shocked me, and we were in public! I have a reputation to manage, and this would surely bruise it.

"ANIKI?" I herd someone say. Ivan and I part and I look frantically at Yong, Kiku, and Hong. "Wow Aniki, I never knew you were so strait forward!" Hong said as Kiku pulled out his camera. "IVAN BRAGINSKY!" I yell as I push him back down into his seat. I turn a crimson red and hide my face in my hands. I pull myself up to face Ivan and say almost immeadiatly, "Ivan, we are in public! How could you do something so disgraceful in public?" Ivan just sat there smiling at me with his childish smile. That smile was so adorable, and I can't stay mad at that face! He is just so big and huggable! Darn my obsession with cute things!

I blush about ten shades deeper if possible and hide my face in my hands, away from curious eyes. "I am sorry, but I was so tempted! Yao is so pretty and delicious!" he said as he licked his lips. I look up at him horrified, grab my stuff and head off to my next class in record time. I was embarrassed, I mean, could you blame me? Back in China, we would be shamed for public displays of affection. I still live by those rules.

I walk into the class room and take my seat. I check my watch, 7 minutes until class started. History has always sort of fascinated me. Everyone started to file in. First was Feliciano, and Ludwig, then it was Arthur and Alfred, Hong and Kiku, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Romano, and then Ivan walks in. When Hong and Kiku pass me, they give me a worried look. Ivan comes and sits next to me. He still had that smile on his face. I look over at him and he looks back with the smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, but a smaller smile than his. Francis winks at me as he sits in front of me, Gilbert gives him thumbs up, and Antonio shakes his head, but a small smile appeared as he started talking to Romano. Our teacher, Mr. Germania, walks in and tells us to get out our text books.

When Class Ended

I pack up my things, but Francis blocks me in so I couldn't move. Ivan wasn't paying attention. "Hello, mon cher. Would you accompany me to my family restaurant this weekend?" he said while looking into my eyes with his crystal blue orbs he calls eyes. I stood there in shock. "Or we could do something more… entertaining…" he added with a wink. I shuddered and shook my head no. "Aw, is mon amour nervous? Oh are you still a-," is all he could manage before Ivan hit him on top of the head with his water pipe. Francis fell on the, now rubbing his head. "No one sexually harasses my Yao… except me," he said with a smile. "Yes only yo-… Wait what? No! No one is allowed to sexually harass anyone! Especially me!" I was beat red, and glaring at Ivan. Gilbert ran over to Francis and helped him up. I didn't know what to think, so I stomped my way to art club. I just needed some space from Ivan I guess… He has been really protective lately. I guess making some calligraphy will loosen my stress level.

Lunch

I walk into the lunch room and see my siblings sitting at a table. I was afraid to face them, for fear that I will be shamed by my loved ones. I make my way towards them with my Hello Kitty bento box in hand. They look over at me and smile, a devious, malicious, smile. Something happened and it wasn't good. Ever since I left the art room, everyone has been giving me strange looks.

I sit down and Kiku doesn't look at me. Something did happen! "Alright… What happened?" I ask with a contradicting face. "Um, you have to promise to not get pissed…" Yong spoke up. He couldn't look me strait in the eyes. "Whatever… What happened?" I say starting to get annoyed. "Um… We kinda sent the photo of you and Ivan together, kissing, to… like everyone in the school?" Yong said as he slowly slid down in his seat and at the end he covered his face with his arms.

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled at Yong, Hong and Kiku winced. After I calmed down a little, I sat back down and layed my head on the table, covering my face with my arms. Tears leaked from my eyes. My reputation that I worked so hard to build up was crushed, pounded into the dust, no more! I was in pure shock when Ivan came and sat next to me. He looked over at the three and said, "What happened?" with a menacing purple aura forming around him, but a smile still on his face.

My face was still buried in my arms, and I was not going to move. I could feel the aura since he was so close to me. "Um… Earlier, Kiku took a picture of you kissing Yao, and then it got sent to every one we know?" Yong said now hiding under the table. I bring up my head, to see what was going on. My eyes were red, and I was sniffling a little. Ivan was smiling until he looked over at me. His smile faded and he caressed my face with one hand, just looking so concerned.

I got lost in his eyes once more, until he turned to Yong, Hong, and Kiku. Yong had fled the scene, Hong was reading a book, and Kiku was playing a video game on his Nintendo DS. Hercules, a Greek exchange student that was Kiku's boyfriend, walks up an sits down next to Kiku. He looks over with his usual sleepy look and frowns. He looked concerned too. What was with all this sympathy? Did I really look that bad? Well I was quite upset.

Kiku looked up from his game and saw Hercules next to him. He soon followed his gaze, to see me looking quite pitiful. He looked at Ivan, who was distributing a purple aura that was causing a very intense atmosphere. Kiku was very good at reading the atmosphere and peoples' moods, so he winced when he felt the air. Soon after, the bell rang signaling that it was time for the next class.

I walked into the bathroom and dampened my face to help the redness go away. I stood there and asked myself, _who am i? what is my purpose now that people will see me as the one who shows everything to show off?_I was torn from my thoughts when Ivan walks up to me and loops his arms around my waist. He pulls me in and lays his head on my shoulder. "Yao smells good…" he said while sniffing my neck. His efforts for cheering me up sort of worked because I found myself smiling.

I lay my head back onto his other shoulder that was open. He continued to smell me like I was a flower that never lost it's priceless smell. He picks up his head and I do the same, but captures my lips in the process. I turn my body so that we were facing each other. I put my hands around his neck while he does the same with my waist. We didn't notice, but Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio walk in and see us.

"Oh la la~!" Francis cooed, "Get a room for Christ sake!" Gilbert exclaimed, and "Oh I wish Lovi would kiss me like that~!" Antonio cooed in order. We part, and I blush a nice shade of red while Ivan smiles and death glares at them at the same time. "You can't scare the awesome me, emo!" Gilbert exclaimed as Francis and Antonio were backing away slowly. Ivan let out a 'KolKolKol…" when reaching for his water pipe.

I stand in front of him with my arms out saying, "Leave Ivan alone!" to Gilbert. Ivan stopped pulling out his water pipe, and looked at me astonished. "Oh so you are having your little boyfriend take your fights? So not awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed at Ivan. He was trying to pick a fight with the wrong person. "Excuse me? For one, I am not little! Second, you are picking a fight with the wrong person,! Third, don't underestimate me. It will surprise you how hard I can kick your ass!" I threatened as I started to get a darker glare by the second. While saying this, I backed him up to a wall, and stepped on his foot.

While he was on the ground in pain, I walk back over to Ivan. He was in shock at how I handled the situation, considering that I hate violence. But I was happy to help! He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. We walk to our next class hand in hand. I guess he finally realized that I can take care of my own battles.

I had to go to martial arts club after my classes and offered for Ivan to come with me. He said that he didn't plan on leaving me alone so I took that as a yes. Next class was cultured class. It was very fun because you get the chance to talk about your culture! I took pride in explaining the Chinese culture, but I won't get a chance to at school until tomorrow. I think this is going to be fun.

xxxxxx

**Okay! Like I said, I am sorry this is late! TT-TT I hate it that I made everyone wait for a while for another chapter so I will make a regular chapter each week! This chapter is really long compared to the others but it will do :)! I am going to start making the chapters longer because it is so much fun to write!  
>Reviews are so welcomed!<strong>


End file.
